


Always in the background

by Jongiislife



Category: 3 will be free, NeoShin
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, alpha Neo, omega Miw, omega Shin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jongiislife/pseuds/Jongiislife
Summary: Neo,Shin and Miw have been living together for 3 years but everything changes when Miw turns out pregnant making Shin get lost again how will Shin deal with this and also ends up pregnant.
Relationships: Miw/Neo/Shin (3 Will Be Free), Neo/Shin (3 Will Be Free)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

It has been 3 years since the death of Shins father and things have been a little more better well for Neo and Miw since they were able to open the dinner and now the biggest news Miw was pregnant when they went to the Dr and got told that they will be parents they were completely exited all they could talk about was how they will decorate the babies room or how the would name him or her. 

They were in their own little world but by doing this they were complete ignoring the other omega Shin, Neo was an alpha to both his omegas but right now he was completely devoting his hole attention to the female omega what ever she need it he would bring it to her but now they were talking about their room.

“We need to extend this room Neo” they were laying in bed watching tv just the two of them, Shin was in the city do to a meeting he had with his associates “I know but the expenses for the baby are priority right now “ the alpha said this while kissing her forehead they have talked about it before but never really came up with a solution it was starting to get hard do to the growing babies and Miw need it more space and to share it with other two males was a little challenging since she wasn’t able to stretch

“well we have to do something it’s hard to sleep with you and Shin I’m not able to stretch and it causes me to have cramps on my legs” I’ll ask Shin to move to the guest room so you can have more room” 

Neo states and continue to watch tv what both of them did not notice is that Shin returned more early and heard the whole conversation, the male omega felt a pang in his heart at this feeling that he was being pushed aside but it has always been like this right? He has always just been in the background and normally was just ignored Neo paid him only attention when Miw was not home or when his heat appeared and now with the baby on the way he really never got any attention as quietly as he came he left the house and wandered around the island he got out his phone and called Neos cellphone at the third ring the alpha answers

“ hey Shin how is the meeting going?” Neos deep voice answered and Shin felt pain again “ it’s going well just have to deal with some problems at the construction but it’s nothing major “ 

the omega wanted to tell him that he also wanted his attention and need it but he blocked his needs “oh that’s good hope everything works out oh I have to go Miw needs her Ice cream” I lov” 

but before he could finish his sentence the line cut off now he really felt like shit he continued wondering around and found a hotel to stay at he normally stayed there when Miw had her heats but he guessed that he would have to spend more time there he paid for his usual room and went directly to bed hugging the pillow since no one would be hugging him at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains smut since it’s my first time writing it hope I did a good job and please enjoy the chapter

The next day Shin woke up do to the sun entering through the window making him squint do to the brightness he looked for his glasses once he had them on he stretched and called for room service, once he got his breakfast he decided to watch a little bit of tv he thought about how his life turned out, about how it would feel to be pregnant he had talked about it with both his partners but told him that he still wasn’t ready with made him feel neglected because Miw was pregnant so how can there be a difarance between them?.

“The difference is that Neo cares more for her” the male omega thought bitterly deep down he knew that both of them cared for him but right now he was feeling betrayed and left out normally this emotions turned worse when his heat was approaching Shins eyes widened and got out his heat calendar “oh no not right now” his heat was gonna be tomorrow and right now his pre heat was happening.

He called Neo’s number but got no answer he tried again but he still only got his voicemail giving up on trying to call him he lays on the bed and tries to focus on something else it’s still not bad so he is able to contain himself he thought about calling PP but decided against it since the beta was busy with work and would not be able to bring his suppressants. Some time passed and now he started to feel the preheat he started feeling warmer so he had to remove his clothes only leaving his boxers on he tried calling Neo one more time and this time the alpha picked up 

“hey Shin sorry I” “ Neo” the omega cut off the alpha wanting to tell him about his situation “ I’m in preheat right now I need you please” the line was silent for a little bit and Shin thought that the other male did not hear him so he was gonna ask if he was there but he started hearing moving and some noises and also hear a fuck “where are you right now?” The alpha asked while going out from their home “ I’m in the hotel that’s near the dinner” was all Shin was able to say before Neo told him “ I’ll be there as soon as I can”. Shin hung up and waited for his alpha to come.

20 minutes later he heard nocking on his door and immediately went to open the door Neo stood there wearing a tank top and shorts he had a little sweat probably from running but he looked perfect to Shin, the omega hugged him and started sent marking him feeling glad that his alpha was with him “Sorry for taking to long Miw w” the omega cut him off kissing him not really wanting to know about their other partner Shin’s omega wanted all the alphas attention to himself right now “it’s fine I’m just glad that you’re here with me “of course I’m your alpha right I will be here for you” Shin smiled at this and hugged the taller male again. Do to the heat still not coming strong both males went to the bed and watched some tv sometimes Neo would check his phone probably checking to see how Miw was doing.

It was around one in the morning when his heat started he felt hot and wanted to hug his alpha and he did he got on Neo’s lap and look down at the male “ Can I kiss you?” the omega asked and Neo just gave a nod, goin lower to the alphas lips he bit one and sucked on it a little causing the Alpha to groan he took Shin by the waist and rubbed his hands on Shins body feeling how hot he felt

“ do you like this being on top of your alpha?” The smaller male nodded and lowered himself more so he could live marks on Neo’s neck, Shin started feeling the alpha’s body that was still wearing his clothes “ please let me take it off” the omega asked Neo lifted his arms so the omega could remove his shirt once it was off he started feeling his body he gave a kiss to his abs making the taller moan 

“you make me feel good you’re doing a great job pleasing your alpha “ the omega felt proud of himself for making Neo feel like this and continued going lower until he got to the shorts he took them off and started liking over the boxer that he had on he started rubbing Neo’s dick over the fabric that was causing him friction it felt really good, at the same time he started graving Shins ass making the omega Whimper he rubs his but on Neo’s dick getting more groaning from the alpha “ want me to remove your underwear huh?” 

The omega nodded and Neo wasted no time in putting his omega below so now he was on top he started living kisses on his neck and went lower and took a nipple and bit it a little, Shin always liked this because his nipples were always sensitive “Neo I need more please” Shin was already letting slick out and it was always a lot Neo love this about his omega “ don’t worry Shin I’ll make you feel good “

saying this he removes Shin’s boxers and takes his dick in to his hands he pumps it to full hardness and the smaller male let’s out moans at how good he feels “ it feels so good Neo ahh’ 

the omega felt like he was on cloud nine and when he felt the alpha’s mouth on the head of his dick he lost it he pushed Neo’s head so he could take more in witch wasn’t a problems because Shins dick was a little more smaller do to being an omega but never the less it was thick and he knew what Shin liked he started using his tung to lick from the base to the head at the same time also using his fingers to open up his entrance for his dick, 

Shin started to squirm at being pleasured from both sides and he couldn’t hold it “ Neo please can i cum?” He knew that he would be in trouble if he did not asked “ you did really good cum Shin “ and just like that ribbons of cum started going in the air some landed on Neo’s hand and some landed on the omegas abdomen.

Once coming down from his orgasm he looked at Neo and saw the tent that was in his boxers he got down on his hands and knees and removed his boxers The taller’s male length appeared He started stroking it and gave it kitten licks Neo’s dick gave a twitch and he took it from the base and he started jerking off seeing Shin like this with his eyes full of lust and need for him made him happy he loved both of his omegas in his own way and he felt really lucky to have them “ open up Shin” the omega gladly did it and felt how the intrusion invaded his mouth he relaxed his jaw and let his alpha use him. 

After a while Neo lays Shin on the bed and puts both of his legs over his shoulders and in one quick thrust Neo enters” so full Neo” and it was true he felt amazing by being filled by his alpha and that was the bed feeling for him, Neo stars pumping Shin in a rapid pace enjoying his omega’s expressions as well as the Moo es he makes “ you look so Beautiful like this Shin I love you so much”

“ I love you too Neo “ Shin was able to form that word but after all he could do was moan he started feeling Neo’s knot forming and he got hit on his special spot letting out curses at how good he felt “ I’m gonna c” but he wasn’t able to finish since he cane for the second time and soon after Neo’s Knot piped inside him filling him up with his seed he felt satisfied, the alpha put them both in a better position while they waited for the knot to go down “I love you Shin always remember it “ he gave a kiss to his omega and both of them cuddled together “

I love you too Neo” but the alpha did it hear him but it did not matter because he had him by his side and that’s all that matters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter hope you still haven’t hated Neo but you might in this chapter I know I did :3

After 4 days Shins heat finally ended but he woke up alone in his hotel room he thought that Neo might be in the bathroom but when he turned around he saw a note he grabbed it and read it “ I had to take Miw to her appointment hope you are better now love you” The male took the note and tares it he felt bad because he thought Neo and him were closer but now he just left him. During his heat he was only with him when he need it a knot to feel better but when he wasn’t in need The alpha would call Miw none stop wondering about how she is doing and just making sure she was ok, but with him? He never asked if he ate or if he was making sure to remain hydrated.

after getting up he went to take a shower and went to pay for the days he remained on the hotel.  
He called PP to see how things were doing since he had to be gone for his heat “everyone is actually good don’t worry when will you return? “ I’ll stay for 2 more days and then I’ll go back” finishing his call he went to the dinner when he got there Miw was on a table munching on some fruit probably a craving she had “ how are you feeling?” The other omega look at him and gave a shrug “ I’ve been better oh we set up your room” Shin looked at Miw and was about to asked what she meant by it when Neo came inside the dinner

“Shin I’m glad that you’re here come with me so I can show you your new room” the male was completely in shock right now he renders the conversation from a few days back but to actually make it happen he felt really hurt now “ I’m sorry but what do you mean by a new room?” Neo turned to look at him and saw that the omega was completely infuriated “ it’s just temporary it’s so Miw doesn’t feel like she is not able to move” “and I have to be in another room so that happens!?” “Shin it’s not that is just that right now she is pregnant and need more room to stretch “ Neo looked at Shin trying to use his puppy eyes so the other would agree but Shin wasn’t having it “ you know what I’ll just return to the city now “ Shin left living a bitter sent behind him “well that worked perfectly” Miw said while goin to the bedroom.

Shin left the diner calling PP witch he answered immediately something that doesn’t happen with Neo but he did not want to think about the alpha right now “what can I do for you boss?” “Can you pick me up in the city when I get there I changed my mind I’m returning right now” the beta knew something happened since Shin enjoys any extra time to be with his partners but he would ask him later, Don’t worry let me know when you get here. Once the call ended he went to get a bout to return the faster he gets off from the island the better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that is reading this story I would like to say that English is not my first language so I always try to improve the story to make it have a little more sense and so I take sometimes a while to update but thank you again for reading it and being here

A week has passed of no contact at all with Neo he has called, sent text even tried calling PP but the beta was completely loyal to Shin and wouldn’t give him any information.

Right now the said omega was working at his office finishing a deal he had when all of a sudden he got the urge to vomit he graves the trash can that was near his desk and emptied all his lunch, 

He wasn’t dumb he knew what this symptom was and he felt both scared and happy at the same time on one part if his suspicion was correct he would be having a baby but on the other he felt afraid of how the other two would react 

Graving his phone he called the clinic and made an appointment, once done he call PP to take him to the appointment at least he could trust him and that’s why he felt more relaxed, “hey are you ready?” The beta asked and Shin gave a nod going outside his office they started making small talk.

“Are you gonna let them know?” PP wanted to make sure that his friend was being taking care of but seeing how things were right now he wanted to make sure Shin thought about it but he was still hurt about him being moved to another room they didn’t even think about how he would feel they just decided with out him, so no he was not gonna let them know 

“ I’ll tell them once I confirm it but for now please don’t say anything to them ” the beta gave a nod both got in the car and made their way to the clinic.

Once they got there they notice very few people on the waiting area so it shouldn’t take to long to be seen by the Dr. , “hi if you could feel out this chart with your information and once you finish bring it back please” the receptionist gave a smile and left them to fill out his information.

Finishing they handed over the sheets and took a seat to wait “do you want me to enter with you I know that you might get nervous “ the beta wanted to make sure that Shin had someone to trust “ don’t worry I’ll be fine but wait for me here okay)” PP gave a nod and once again there was silence.

“Shin the Dr is ready to see you” the omega got up and went inside the Room the Dr seemed pretty nice Shin could tell that she was also an omega by her sent “ nice to meet you Shin I’m Dr Patel

Shin felt more relaxed with the Dr and took a seat and giving her a smile “ nice to meet you also I wanted to get done a pregnancy test” the male did not hesitate in letting her know immediately the sooner they get it done with he can let the other two know.

“Ok when was the last time you had intercourse?” “ I think it was like almost two weeks ago” “ ok I’m gonna ask you to please give me a urine sample the bathroom is in that door “ nodding Shin made his way inside to be honest he was feeling completo nervous and wished his alpha was there with him but he had another mate to take care of.

He finished and made his way again with the Dr “ thank you for that and now I’m also gonna do blood work just to make sure everything is ok and once I get the results I’ll call you back inside” 

Once outside the Dr’s office he saw PP was on the phone “ Neo I’m sorry right now we are seeing a client so Shin is not able to talk with you we will be busy for another hour so until then you can call” 

Finishing the call the beta gave him a smile “ how do you feel?” “Numb like if I was just in autopilot but I have to snap out of it”

An hour passed and Shin was agin seated with the Dr in front of him but this time she hade an envelope in her hand, she handed it to Shin and waited for him to open it 

Reading over the information Shin noticie some other results that did not matter much until he reach the pregnancy result there it was positive he looked up from the paper to the Dr “ congratulations Shin you are pregnant but I want you to keep healthy since some of your blood work came a little low so I want you to eat healthy as well as drink a lot of water also make a follow up appointment to see how your baby is developing” 

He gave a nod and left the office outside PP was already waiting for him the beta came running and Shin wondered why when he felt wetness on his left cheek he was surprised that he was crying but everything was too much and he just need it a hug witch PP gladly gave him.

“I’ll be here with you I promise you will be ok” and Shin beloved those words everything will be ok because he has him by his side.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna thank you for reading this story like I mentioned before english is not my first language so I take a while to make sure it’s written ok also thank you for living kudos that gives me motivation to work better on this story and I hope you enjoy this chapter. :3

A week has passed of no contact at all with Neo, he has called, sent text even tried calling PP but the beta was completely loyal to Shin and wouldn’t give him any information.

Right now the said omega was working at his office finishing a deal he had when all of a sudden he got the urge to vomit he graves the trash can that was near his desk and emptied all his lunch, 

He wasn’t dumb he knew what this symptom was and he felt both scared and happy at the same time on one part if his suspicion was correct he would be having a baby but on the other he felt afraid of how the other two would react 

Graving his phone he called PP to make an appointment, once done The beta came to take him to the appointment at least he could trust him and that’s why he felt more relaxed, “hey are you ready?” The beta asked and Shin gave a nod going outside his office they started making small talk.

“Are you gonna let them know?” PP wanted to make sure that his friend was being taking care of, but seeing how things were right now he wanted to make sure Shin was ok about telling them, but he was still hurt about him being moved to another room they didn’t even think about how he would feel they just decided with out him, so no he was not sure about telling them or not 

“ I’ll tell them once I confirm it but for now please don’t say anything to them ” the beta gave a nod, both got in the car and made their way to the clinic.

Once they got there they notice very few people on the waiting area so it shouldn’t take to long to be seen by the Dr. , “hi if you could feel out this chart with your information and once you finish bring it back please” the receptionist gave a smile and left them to fill out his information.

Finishing they handed over the sheets and took a seat to wait “do you want me to enter with you I know that you might get nervous “ the beta wanted to make sure that Shin had someone to trust “ don’t worry I’ll be fine but wait for me here okay)” PP gave a nod and once again there was silence.

“Shin the Dr. is ready to see you” the omega got up and went inside the Room the Dr. seemed pretty nice Shin could tell that she was also an omega by her sent “ nice to meet you Shin I’m Dr Patel”

Shin felt more relaxed with her and took a seat and giving her a smile, “ nice to meet you also I wanted to get done a pregnancy test” the male did not hesitate in letting her know immediately the sooner they get it done with he can let the other two know.

“Ok when was the last time you had intercourse?” “ I think it was like almost two weeks ago” “ ok I’m gonna ask you to please give me a urine sample the bathroom is in that door “ nodding Shin made his way inside to be honest he was feeling completo nervous and wished his alpha was there with him but he had another mate to take care of.

He finished and made his way again with the Dr. “ thank you for that and now I’m also gonna do blood work just to make sure everything is ok and once I get the results I’ll call you back inside” 

Once outside the Dr’s office he saw PP was on the phone “ Neo I’m sorry right now we are seeing a client so Shin is not able to talk with you we will be busy for another hour so until then you can call” 

Finishing the call the beta gave him a smile “ how do you feel?” “Numb like if I was just in autopilot but I have to snap out of it”

An hour passed and Shin was agin seated with the Dr in front of him but this time she hade an envelope in her hand, she handed it to Shin and waited for him to open it 

Reading over the information Shin noticie some other results that did not matter much until he reach the pregnancy result there it was positive he looked up from the paper to the Dr. “ congratulations Shin you are pregnant but I want you to keep healthy since some of your blood work came a little low so I want you to eat healthy as well as drink a lot of water also make a follow up appointment to see how your baby is developing” 

He gave a nod and left the office outside PP was already waiting for him the beta came running and Shin wondered why when he felt wetness on his left cheek he was surprised that he was crying but everything was too much and he just need it a hug witch PP gladly gave him.

“I’ll be here with you I promise you will be ok” and Shin beloved those words everything will be ok because he has him by his side.

During the car ride Shin did not removed his hand from his belly just the thought that he has another life depending from him made him feel happy but he got a thought what if his partners don’t like the idea 

What if they treat his son or daughter bad or hate them? of course he knew he was being ridiculous but he felt so alone right now cause all Neo did was worried about Miw and the child and he proved it when they moved him to another room 

“Shin hey relax I told you I’m here with you don’t stress you’re self it won’t be good for the baby” 

Right he had to think of his baby he was going to be a parent soon, 

Arriving at the house both noticed a person standing outside who both of them knew perfectly “Neo” Shin let out seeing Neo again after all the time they have been apart 

“Do you want me to stay or you can handle it ?”, “it’s fine I will call if I need anything “ Shin got out and faced Neo he looked completely angry and made his way to the omega “ we need to talk” 

Nodding Shin made his way inside his house knowing that the alpha would follow hearing the door shut he turned around to face the other “ I’m listening “ Neo was just staring at him, it was a while since they saw each other 

“Why haven’t you answered any of my calls or text I know that you’re mad but I worry for you also I care for both of you “ Shin couldn’t help the laugh that came out “ how hypocrite can you be ?, you decided that you were just gonna send me to another room with out even consulting me is that your way of caring if it is I can really feel your love Neo” 

Neo tried getting closer to the omega to calm him down since he could smell the distress that he was in “ Shin I didn’t do it on purpose or to make you feel like I don’t care for you it’s just that Miw needs more space the bab” he felt a yellow envelope hitting his chest he looked at it and saw that it was from a clinic “open it “ that’s all Shin said and took a seat 

Opening the envelope Neo read through it all stopping when he read positive for pregnancy, he looked at Shin eyes wide “But why didn’t you tell me before?” The omega stood up from where he was and mad his way to Neo taking the papers from him “ I barely started having The symptoms so I asked PP to make me an appointment at the clinic “ you told PP but didn’t mention it to me?!” 

“Don’t get all possessive Neo he is a friend who I can count on unlike my alpha, look I’m to tired for this can we talk about it later I want to rest” The taller had no option but to stop arguing he did not want to upset the omega or the baby “ we can talk about it later “ nodding Shin made his way to his bed room and layes on the bed he felt his eyelids heavy so he took a nap he wished Neo could care the same for him as he cares for Miw.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading hope you enjoy this story and please let me know what you think


End file.
